Second Chance at Love
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Spoilers for "Chuck vs. the Goodbye." Eight months after the finale, Chuck and Sarah are still struggling with her amnesia as Morgan and Alex's wedding approaches. Chuck/Sarah


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Chuck and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

**Author's Note: **I still can't believe the show is actually over. I definitely believe Sarah's memory will come back to her, however, and she and Chuck will get a happy ending. It won't be easy, though. Enjoy this fic!

* * *

><p>It's been eight months since Sarah Bartowski lost her memory, and slowly but surely, she and Chuck are returning to normal. Her memories are trickling back, but nothing's been the same between them. For instance, she can remember their wedding, but for the life of her, Sarah cannot remember his proposal.<p>

Both of them have good days and bad days (usually at the same time, but sometimes they're different), but the good days are not outweighing the bad. Their last bad day had occurred three weeks previous. And they still don't talk about the time Sarah came home from the store to find Chuck falling apart in Morgan's arms. She's grateful he has a close friend to help him through this – Alex helps her, and she's found a nice friend in Ellie. They talk online or on the phone as much as they can.

Chuck and Sarah still haven't had sex (Something she knows drives Chuck crazy, but he won't dare complain about it.), but they're slowly working their way up to it – The two have had some hot and heavy make outs on the couch.

In a few days, they'll be attending Morgan and Alex's wedding – and Casey will be returning (with Gertrude) to walk his daughter down the aisle. Chuck's excited about it and it's a look Sarah loves on him. She wonders sometimes if he's ever smiled like that before.

"So, you find a dress yet?" Chuck's always interested in her day, and it's still something Sarah isn't used to.

She shook her head. "Alex and I are going back to the store tomorrow. She's determined that I look beautiful." Sarah's really not used to having friends, and it throws her for a loop all the time. Luckily, everyone understands of her memory issues.

Chuck laughed and she smiled. "Well, I'm sure you'll find something you like." As much as he loves Sarah, he wishes he had his wife back. It's a selfish thought that sends feelings of self-loathing through him, but Chuck can't help it. However, he's glad he hasn't lost her for good and that's what keeps him going. After Sarah walked in on Morgan comforting him, Chuck's made sure that she doesn't seem him fall apart anymore – He needs to be strong for her. But their good days definitely far outweigh the bad, and he's determined to stay positive about their future.

The two ordered dinner and then sat down to watch TV, something they always did now after they were done working – It was their new routine. Everything was new now, and it probably would be for a long time.

The next day, Sarah did find her dress – Chuck's mother had unexpectedly showed up for a visit, and had decided to go shopping with her and Alex. Sarah liked her mother-in-law – Mary Elizabeth Bartowski was brutally honest with her and it ended up helping so much.

When Morgan and Alex's wedding day arrived, it was Sarah who was unexpectedly nervous out of everyone and she couldn't figure out why. She reluctantly told Chuck about her freak out, and he assured her that it was probably because Sarah hadn't been around a large crowd of their friends in a long time. "I won't leave you alone, Baby. I promise you that."

"That's sweet, but I can be by myself. I may not have all my memories back, but I can fake it till I make it." That was her mantra lately – And Sarah was making it as far as she was concerned.

"Good. Now let's get ready to watch my best friend take the plunge! I can't believe Morgan is getting married! I never thought this day would come."

"And she's Casey's daughter – That seems like something he'd kill Morgan for." Sarah thought maybe Casey approved because Morgan and Alex were so happy together. He had proposed shortly after they had moved in together (with Casey's permission, of course, because Morgan had been worried his future father-in-law would kill him for not asking.) because he said that no one could know what would happen in the future. Chuck and Sarah's situation had terrified him, and Morgan hadn't wanted to waste any more with Alex.

"Well, he definitely wasn't happy about it at first, but Casey's accepted it. I'm just worried about Casey and Kathleen being in the same room – They only get along for Alex's sake." Sarah winced in sympathy although she didn't know why exactly. She had met Kathleen once, and she hadn't talked about Casey at all.

Chuck rushed over to the hotel to help Morgan get ready and to stop panicking, while Sarah walked over with Ellie (and Clara) to help Alex prepare. "Clara loves her Aunt Sarah."

Sarah stared awkwardly at the giggling baby sitting right next to her. "She is cute." She didn't feel comfortable around babies; even though Chuck told her she was a good aunt.

"You and Chuck are going to make parents someday." Alex wasn't about to mention that Sarah and Chuck had been trying for a baby before Quinn had fucked everything up for them – It would probably freak her out even more.

Ellie saw things differently from Alex. "I hope you get re-started on the baby making process soon – I want to be an aunt!" She hid her smile.

Sarah startled. "Whoa, what? Chuck and I were trying for a baby? He never once mentioned that to me." (How could she remember their wedding day, but not their plans to become parents?)

"He was probably worried you'd freak out more than you have been." Alex glared at Ellie, who ignored her.

Now that she was thinking about it, something did come back to her – A negative pregnancy test? Why was that thought in her head? Sarah shook her head and ordered them to focus on Alex since it was her day and she wasn't their problem. (She hated being a problem for Chuck, too, but she wasn't about to mention that out loud to anybody.)

Once they were at the reception, Sarah made a beeline towards the open bar because she wanted to get drunk. She hated that she couldn't pretend for one day that she was normal and didn't have amnesia. Although she had no clue what their normal was, she wanted it back.

"Nope, sorry. I'm not letting you get drunk today. You and I are going to dance." Chuck beamed at her and Sarah couldn't help but smile back.

"And why can't I get drunk and dance?"

"Because it's not as fun, Sarah." He grabbed her hand and led her onto the dance floor. They started to slow dance, and she leaned her head against his shoulder.

She felt safe and comfortable in his arms, something she hadn't felt with at all with Bryce. (And sometimes, the grief over his death was too much to handle sometimes, especially when Sarah forgot and tried to call him about something random.) "I love you." Sarah was surprised she had said the words – This was the first time she had said it in eight months – but she meant them. She had fallen in love with this man all over again.

Chuck gasped in surprise and blinked back tears. "I love you, too. So fucking much, Baby." He kissed his wife and then dipped Sarah, eliciting a gasp of shock from her.

Eventually, Sarah's memory would fully return, but that wouldn't happen for a long time. Chuck and Sarah just created new memories instead, and cherished their life together. After what had happened, they wouldn't take their relationship for granted again knowing that it could be taken away in an instant.

But for now, they took their relationship one day at a time because it was easier than thinking about the future.

They would always be grateful for their second chance at love.


End file.
